romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
My Hollywood Story Season 1 walkthroughs
Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Drama '��, '''Romance '��, 'Adventure '�� or 'Comedy '��. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Click here to go back to My Hollywood Story's main wiki page. '''DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! 'S1, Ep 1: Rare Luck' You're an aspiring actress pursuing dreams in a city known for destroying hopes and breaking hearts. MC has a dream about a Golden Adam handed to her by Nicholas bird. She wakes up on the bus and meets Bean. On the walk of fame, she meets Nicholas Bird. Choice: Respond to the Nicholas Bird impersonator * Any choice: MC receives a business card. Choice: Answer the lady on the phone for the casting call * Wait! If you hang up, I'll die! (+ 1 Drama) �� * Wait! Talk to me - You have such a nice voice (+ 1 Romance) '''�� MC arrives at a set. The director Mikael and actress Jessica have MC mistaken for another actress. MC joins the shooting (choices during the shooting do not influence the story). '''Choice: Jessica spills coffee on your dress. Respond: * Give a slap on the face (+ 1 Adventure)�� * Find a witty comeback (+ 1 Comedy) �� * Faint (+ 1 Romance)�� * Cry (+ 1 Drama) �� Bean arrives on the set with the real actress. MC leaves. Mikael invites MC to a party the next day. 'S1, Ep 2: Someone Very Important' : Whom one can meet on the outskirts of Hollywood and how fashionable. After a night staying in a hostel, you decided to rent an apartment. She finally found an inexpensive apartment on the outskirts of the city. Choices: Hit by a Mercedes, waking up in an unfamiliar place. *Yell''' (+1 Drama) ' *Joke' (+1 Comedy) ' '❤ Choices: After Gino examined your wound, he gets closer to you. Respond: ❤''' *Close your eye and succumb to temptation''' (��8)' *Push away and shame the man *Carefully dodge and joke. (''This choice affected the relationship between you and Gino. This will affect the storyline.) Choices: Karen said you are an inadequate actress, Respond: *Splash coffee. (+ 1 Adventure) *Burst into tears.' (+1 Romance)' *Get angry. (+1 Drama) *Laugh. (+1 Comedy) Choices: In Karen's acting class, she ordered MC to disguise as a homeless woman and asked for money in the street. Respond to a stranger: *My ID was stolen. ' (+ 1 Adventure)' *I was kidnapped by a fan, but I escaped (+1 Romance) Choices: When you want to enter the party, a security guard blocked your way. Sometimes there is a crossroad in the story. The path of the heroine depends on the talents accumulated so far: Drama, Romance, Adventure, and Comedy. The Path of Comedy: ' * (Close your eyes!) * (Raise your hands!) '''The Path of Drama: ' * (He’s harassing me!) * (He stole my wallet!) '''Choices: Who is the highest paid actor in Hollywood recently? *Roger Browney (Wrong) *Pat Britt (Wrong) *George Looney (Right) You will dance with David either way. '' Police arrested David at the party. You and David ended up in jail together. 'S1, Ep 3: New friends... and Enemies' : ''Prison talk and unexpected acquaintance. Choices: You shoved David off the bench last night. : * Apologize. (+1 Drama) * Laugh it off. (+1 Comedy) Choices: David said you are an unremarkable actress. * Throw a shoe at David. (+ 1 Adventure) * Insult David with words. (+1 Drama) Choices: Facing Captain Jeff interrogation. * Insist on innocence (+ 1 Adventure) * Get scared and cry. (+ 1 Romance) * Ask to be let go. (+1 Drama) Choices: Your new apartment: * Chic apartment - Modern studio with balcony. ' (��30)' * Ordinary apartment - small and modest (The apartment you chose will be seen in the remaining story.) Choices: Said goodbye to Gino: * Hug and kiss goodbye. (+ 1 Romance) * Smile and make goodbye jokes. (+1 Comedy) Choices: Check the dog: * White dog - Kind looking Samoyed-like breed * Brown dog - Happy Corgi Meet a cute guy called Mike. You named your dog ''Lucky. ''Choices: Lucky was scampering away and ruined Ellen's shirt: The Path of Comedy: * Tell a joke about animals. * Allow Ellen to cuddle the dog. The Path of Romance: * Look like you! * Be friends with you! (If you take the romance path, it will affect the relationship with Ellen in the future.) Ellen invited you to a fashion show. Mikael called to tell you that Christie broke her arm and he offered a small role to you. 'S1, Ep 4: The real part' : What happens when an actor gets too involved with his role? Preparing to go to the studio for the first shoot. Choices: How to do with Lucky? * Talk to the dog tenderly. (+ 1 Romance) * Tie the dog up away from the bed. (+1 Adventure) 'Take the dog to the studio with you either way. '''Choices: When you brought Lucky' to the studio, you saw Bean:' * Please cover for me! '(+1 Drama)' * I ran it by the director of the studio. '(+1 Adventure)' ''Choices: Christine said you look like a bumpkin,' * Make fun of Christie. '(��6) ' '(+1 Comedy)' * Get frustrated. '(+ 1 Romance)' * Stay proudly silent. '(+1 Drama)' '''Choices: Captured by a maniac called faceless,' * To the store to get you a gift. (+1 Comedy) * Nowhere! Just coming to greet you… (+ 1 Romance) ' * None of your business, you sick bastard! (+ 1 Adventure) '''The Path of Adventure': (''Time choices) * Jump out the window! * Hit him in the groin! * Throw a chair! The Path of Drama: (Time choices) * Threaten * Beg for mercy * Shut Up Choices: Thomas helped you to open an Instagram account: The Path of Comedy: Post something funny! * Strike a ridiculous pose. * Make a funny face. The Path of Romance: Sweet pose * Drape our hand behind your head. * Put your foot on the edge of the roof Choices: Mike offered to stay with you * I would like that. It's safer together. (��9) ' * You don't have to. I have Lucky. '❤ Diamond choices: Mike wants to kiss you. ❤''' * I'm not sure... * I'd like that. (You and Mike start a relationship. You will have to explain it to Gino.) * ''Don't A creep sent you a message via Instagram. 'S1, Ep 5: The camera's spotlight : A complete nobody yesterday… Today- a model and celebrity You are preparing to go to the studio for your first photoshoot. That Path of Adventure: Steal the car! * Come up with an excuse (+ 1 Comedy) * Genuinely apologize (+1 Drama) The Path of Drama: Speak with the car owner, give a ride * My friend isn't well, and I have her medications! * My friend is giving birth. Choices: A maniac advances towards you, * Run and hide (+ 1 Romance) (Car owner attacked the maniac) * Grab a stick and defend (+ 1 Adventure) (You attacked the maniac) Choices: Patrick invites you for private portrait (no effect) * I've always dreamed of a private photo shoot. (��5) * No thanks. I'm not ready today. * Maybe sometime later? I'd like to dress up... Any choices: Patrick gave you a business class You attended Gino's fashion show. Choices: Choose a cocktail to * Get close to Ellen (��18) (+ 1 Romance) * Have fun (+ 1 Comedy) * If you choose to have fun, you will get drunk. (+ 1 Comedy) Choices: Do you like Ellen? (If you choose to get close to Ellen) * Yes. I was thinking about you. * No. I like guys. ❤ Choices: Go to the balcony with ❤ * Gino * Ellen ❤ Ellen's route: You are about to kiss her, * Yeah. I want to try... * No. I just felt hot. (If you kissed Ellen, you start falling in love with Ellen.) (You'll have to explain this to your other love interests.) ❤ Gino's route: * I want you to kiss me. * I just want to look at the stars. (If you want him to kiss you, love flares between you and Gino.) * When you were kissing Ellen, a journalist took a photo of you and Ellen kissing. * When you and Gino about to kiss, a journalist took a photo of both of you. Any choices: Gino broke her camera and smashed it on the floor. The Path of Comedy: Calm Gino down with humor. * Joke about the journalist. * Joke about Italians. The Path of Romance: Take Gino's hand to calm him down. * Hug and gently kiss him. * Hug and gently take the camera. The journalist had dirt on you and she will pass the material to the pass tomorrow. 'S1, Ep 6: Bittersweet popularity' : The bittersweet taste of growing popularity After the paparazzi threatened you in the fashion show, you visit her office the next day. Choices: What do you want to do? * I am powerless to change it. (+ 1 Drama) * Win her trust. (+ 1 Romance) * Teach the journalist a lesson! (+ 1 Adventure) The Path of Adventure: Grab the file folder and run out of her office. (Time Choices) * Throw the article out of the window. * Tear the article into pieces. The Path of Drama: ''(Times Choices)'' * Threaten to sue Whitney * Promise a more sensational piece to print. You decided to take revenge on David. Choices: Meet Christine in the street, * Pour coffee on Christie's head. (Christine will not forget about this.) * Be glad that Christie's plan failed. ( ? ) * Tell Christine everything you think about her. (+1 Drama) Choices: Lucky takes your phone, * Affectionately persuade him. (+1 Romance) * Take it away by force. (+ 1 Adventure) * Distract him playfully. (+1 Comedy) Any choices: Collect your phone. You had been invited to cast a role in Dream City directed by David Tarino. Choose your outfit: * Romanic outfit - Drive all the guys mad (+1 Romance) (��23) * Dramatic outfit - Be the most stylish (+1 Drama) (��27) * Funny outfit - Cheer up yourself and others (+ 1 Comedy) The Path of Comedy: Making a funny face in front of the camera * I'm trying my best, thank you. * And you are not very polite. The Path of Romance: Crying in front of the camera * I'll try, but no promises. * What good would that do!? Choices: David wants you out of his sight. * I will not leave without an audition. (��23) * OK, OK... I'm sorry... Diamond choice: Albert offered you the role of a waitress. Non-diamond choice: Albert offered you the role of a cleaning lady. 'S1, Ep 7: Cinderella in the "City of Dreams"' : Cinderella in the “City of Dreams.” You are heading to the studio for the set of Dream City. Item received: The costume of a waitress or cleaning lady. Choices: Lover kissing in a cafe ... * Drive them away. (+1 Adventure) * Sing to them. (+ 1 Romance) Choices: You feel guilty for ruining the day * Defuse the situation. (+ 1 Comedy) * Apologize to the actors. (+ 1 Drama) Bean invited you to the private premiere viewing of "The House in the Forest" When you saw David talking to Christine, The Path of Comedy: Talk about the ridiculous incident on the set of The House in the Forest. * Yes. And what was os interesting between you guys? * No... There was a better one. The Path of Adventure: Tell Christie Mikael needs her. * Let's go look for Mikael. * What are you going to say to David? Choices: Who should you call? (This choice determined your relationship with your love interest. Please choose carefully.) * Gino * Mike * Ellen * Jeff (He's a cop!) Mike's route: The Path of Romance: Listen to music and dance with Mike. * Be strong and joke about it! (+1 Adventure)? * Ask Mike to carry you to bed. (+1 Romance) Gino's route: The Path of Drama: Talk about movies. * Fooling around and tickling Gino. (+ 1 Comedy) * Dream along with Gino. (+ 1 Drama)? Jeff's route: (no effect to the story) * He is off today and told you to call the police ❤ Choices: Respond to the kiss, ❤ * Yes. Give in. (You are in love with your love interest.) (You need to explain this to your other love interest.) * No. Just fall asleep. ❤ Choices: Your love interest wants to undress you, ❤ * Yes. I want to see all of you. (��23) * No. I want to stop at kissing. 'S1, Ep 8: The world on the verge of collapse' : You need to be strong and brave, Even when everything is against you! : After a couple of week on set, you had a day off. Choices: Take Lucky to met Alex, Train your dog * I want Lucky to obey and execute commands (��28) ''(In the next chapter, Lucky will surprise you.)'' * I just want Lucky to listen to me * I want to find a common language with Lucky Meet your LI at Christmas market. Choices: Your treat, * Drama Cookies - Made from the darkest chocolate (+ 1 Drama) * Caramel Adventure - Taste Burst (+ 1 Adventure) You go to Karen's studio to learn singing and dancing. Choices: How to persuade Karen to teach you? * You're the best in the business. I want to learn only from you. (+ 1 Romance) * Please, this is a matter of life and death! (+ 1 Drama) Choices: What did Karen sing? ''(Times choices)'' * Mi-sol-la-fa-do-mi-la-do * La-mi-sol-do-fa-mi-la-do (Correct) * F-do-mi-sol-la-mi-do-fa Choices: They don't believe in you * Will get out of here. (+ 1 Drama) * Will make fun of them. (+ 1 Comedy) You went back to the studio. Sing it your own way. Choices: How to divert attention from a bad song: The Path of Comedy: * Sing in a funny voice. * Just move all weirdly. The Path of Adventure: * Jump on the table and do a somersault. * Spin Margaret and Karen in dance. Choices: You arrived at the Christmas party, drunk Eric wanted to kiss you. You told Patrick: * Save me, he's drunk! * Everything is fine, he's a friend. You will get this choice if you said you are a friend of Eric: * Give Eric good advice. * Ask if David fired you or not? In the party, you sang along while Ray was playing the piano. Choices: Everyone looked at you while you were singing, * Sing and dance (��30) ''(You will get a more important role.) (?)'' * Stop dancing and singing. * Only dance. Choices: How to divert the attention of your weak voice? (Time choices) * A beautiful dance * A great acting performance. The Path of Romance: End the performance by kissing Ray. If you choose "Only dance": That Path of Drama: You finished the performance by dramatically falling onto the Piano. 'S1, Ep 9: David changes his mind' : Courage conquers cities… And wins the hearts of directors. Choices: Ray invited you to watch the sunset together, * Enjoy some romance with Ray. (+ 1 Romance) * Catch up with David and ask about the shooting. (+ 1 Adventure) Choices: Albert said you are still on the set, * Hug and thank him warmly. (��10) ' ''(Friendship with the studio director is helpful.) * Thank him reservedly. '''Diamond scene: Albert will call a taxi for you and give you his cell phone number. You arrived at the scene, found out you don't have a part today. You decided to stay. Choices: Jessica is failing today, * Help Jessica (��10) ' ''(Jessica will be grateful to you and her attitude will change during the later scene.) * Do nothing. '''Diamond scene: What should you say to Jessica? (Time choices) * Seduce him. * Laugh in his face. David asked you to replace Jessica. (Put on the yellow dress.) Choices: During the filming, you improvised, * Dance on the edge of the abyss? (+ Adventure) * Kiss you on the lips? (+ 1 Romance) Choices: Lucky misses you very much * Can he follow a trail? (+ 1 Adventure) * Can he dance funny? (+ 1 Comedy) (Lucky's behaviour depends on your choice in the previous chapter.) If you train Lucky to "obey and execute commands", Lucky will find your grandmother's choker. If not, Lucky will find a torn sock and a bent fork. Choices: David sacked Jessica. The Path of Romance: * I'll give up the part! * I don't know. I need to think about it. * This is my job. I will have to play the part. (If you coached Jessica, she will trust you over Christine. Dialogues will be different.) Choices: Christine wants to tell your secret to David. The Path of Adventure: * Lucky, Back up! * Lucky, hold her! Choices: Christine wants to attack you. (Time Choices) '' * Crouch. * Get the drop on her. ''Albert invited you to the roof and he introduces you to the crowd. The Path of Romance: Romantic actress You received a "Romance" award because you have collected most romance points. The Path of Drama: Dramatic actress You received a "Drama" award because you have collected most drama points. Choices: Your speech: * Comic speech. (+ 1 Comedy) * Serious speech. (+ 1 Drama) : 'S1, Bonus episode: When in love with a romantic type' : How can a romantic journey end when you rely on technology? : You got arrested for hurting Christine and released on bail. Choices: Your love interest wants to take you to the hot air balloon trip: * Gino. * Mike. (No matter who you choose, the storyline is the same.) (This choice will change the relationship with your love interest. Choose carefully.) The Path of Romance: He controls the ballon. The Path of Adventure: He teaches you to control the ballon. Choices: The ground is getting closer! (Time choices) * Hug the man. (+ 1 Romance) * Dump cargo. (+ 1 Adventure) The Path of Comedy: You jokes about the guy who trained him to fly the hot air balloon. The Path of Drama: You blame him being an amateur hot air balloon pilot. Choices: Follow your love interest, * OK. Just don't take too long. * No. Lucky and I will go with you. (You will receive swimsuit either way.) Choices: Choose your swimsuit: * Romantic swimsuit. (��23) (+ 1 Romance) * Dramatic swimsuit (��28) (+ 1 Drama) * Funny swimsuit (+ 1 Comedy) * Hakki swimsuit (+ 1 Adventure) Choices: You found a cave, * Explore by yourself. * Send the dog inside. (Same result.) Choices: You was stuck in a cave, you decided, * To scoop up some stones, to make a necklace. (��6) ' '(+ 1 Adventure) * To just wait for help, and entertain yourself with a counting rhyme. Diamond choices: Make a piece of jewelry. * Fantasy necklace (��9) * Royal necklace (��23) * Simple necklace Choices: Look at the plankton, * Let's get in the water! (+ 1 Comedy) * But let's sit by the campfire'. (+ 1 Drama)' ❤ Choices: Do you want to keep going? ❤ * Yes! And you take off your torn clothes. (��28) (You are crazy about Mike / Gino !) * I'm sorry... but I don't want to. I'm just tried. Category:Walkthroughs